Mother's Love
by Glorioux
Summary: Hagrid is the son of a 21 feet tall giantess and Mr. Hagrid a wizard. Fridwulfa, abandons her husband and him, because he is too short. Bigotry at is worst, bigotry over height. Crossed star lovers, and a sad half –giant abandoned by his mother. Hermione finds the story behind. She is expecting Harry's baby, and wants to believe a love of a mother never dies. Love forgives all.


Disclaimer: All, the HP world belongs to JKR. I thank her.

To the readers: I read about Hagrid, and could not figure out the mechanics to have a child when she was 21' tall, and he was less than a third her size, I made drawings to scale, and let me assure you, it is far fetched, maybe a lack of understanding of math and geometry. It was published before but wasn't liked so I took it down. I am leaving it up, it talks about our need to be loved, for our mother to love us. So here it goes. It is a one shot. It is about the bad choices we make because we listened to mean advice.

This one is dedicated to those who like a story who ends well; even if it is not the end we seek. To those whose hearts have been broken by parents who make errors,

Hagrid is the son of a 21 feet tall giantess and Mr. Hagrid a wizard. Fridwulf abandons her husband because he is too short. Bigotry at is worst, bigotry over height. Crossed star lovers, and a sad half –giant abandoned by his mother, Love forgives is the moral, and the love of a mother never dies.

 **Hogwarts**

One day, Hermione found Hagrid by his hut crying. She was pregnant with her first baby, and had told Harry she wanted to share the happy news with Minerva, Hagrid and the entire bunch. Hagrid wiped his tears, and asked, "Arry must be verry happy. I often wonder, if m' mum was happy when I came along."

"I am sure she was, all mothers love their children." Hermione patted his large hand, her heart breaking over Hagrid's tears. A few tears roll down her cheeks, his sadness touched her soul.

"She didn't love me. She left's because I was too short. It killed me poor old pa." Hagrid told her, while he let Camellia lick his large face with glee.

"Hey girlie, do ya want to see your pa? Fluffy! " Hagrid called and around the corner came Fluffy, who wagged his tail when he saw Camellia. She did not like Fluffy, he had dog breath. She climbed higher on Hagrid's shoulder and growled, making Hermione and Hagrid laugh, while they walked towards the castle. Poor Fluffy, he followed them whining, but Camellia wouldn't budge; she just couldn't stand his bad hygiene.

Later that night, Hermione asked Harry if he knew Hagrid's story, and he said he knew parts. Later that night, he held her in her arms, feeling so lucky that after all their struggles and their nasty encounter with the spider people, their child was really in her womb; the spiders hadn't lie. He lowered his head and kissed their baby, and as it often happened, they ended up making love with their usual passion.

Later that night, while Hermione was basking in the cocoon of Harry's love, she prayed silently for Hagrid that he would find some closure. What a sad story, yet, she hoped for a good ending, if that were possible. Tomorrow, she would find out where was his mother and was she alive? And see what could be done.

"Love," Harry held her closer to him, "tomorrow is a work day, but if you are awake, why waste the chance?"

She kissed him, yes, why waste the chance. Gods she loved him.

Next day she started her research, and Portkey to Edinburg to check the many articles, written about their war hero Professor Rubeus Hagrid. She found a surprisingly large number of articles about him. This is what fame does, your life becomes the focus of many. At the end of her research, she wrote her own version to let Harry read it.

 **Hagrid's story-1924 Edinburgh-**

Mr. Hagrid was not a handsome wizard. He was right down, ehem, not attractive, but he had a kind, loving heart. He worked for the Ministry of Magic, in the Edinburgh office, and at the age of twenty two, all he wanted was a home and a loving wife. He was an orphan since he was little, when both of his parents had died. His father fought in a Muggle conflict and was killed in 1904. One year later, his mother, a house helper for a rich muggle family, died of a broken heart. An orphanage ran by former Hogwarts students was the home for Eugene R. Hagrid, and he grew into a thin, very tall wizard, with only one wish in his heart, to be loved.

Fridwulfa, the giantess, wanted to experience life and loving outside of the giant world. She found giants rude and overbearing, a case of the pot calling the kettle black. First thing to keep in mind, is that larger faces often appear less attractive to human eyes. The same was true for giants, they also found the larger faces less attractive, and the smaller quite handsome; however, they disliked shorter beings. It was a complex case of fatal attraction, fatal because of those who would suffer as collateral damage.

She had seen pictures of wizards, and she found herself in love with their faces. She was not the only one, giants were in love with both human and magic females, and they found them way too desirable, for the occasional shag. Of course the truth was that most everyone considered taller beings superior in every sense.

She was a beauty by giant standards , and that was not saying much, it meant that she did not have facial hair except for the wide eyebrows, and thick eyelashes. Her teeth were acceptable, neither nubs nor fangs. She had a decent body, large boobs, a waist, and large hips, and again, was fairly hairless. Her feet and hands were proportional to her size. She had two eyes, also a feat in a world where up to four eyes, while not attractive, were not uncommon. In other worlds, she was a real giantess babe. Her shiny, thick, long hair was beautiful by anyone's standards.

She was also a powerful witch, duh, and had overhead her brothers bragging about their conquests in the human, wizarding world. She was amazed to know, that her dear brothers, the professed human haters, were not better than her. They were also uncommonly handsome amongst their people; and the truth, unknown to our girl, that when reduced to human size, they were lady killers. Hmm, could this be in her future as well?

One of them had forever defected and lived in Argentina.. He had made a deal with some wizard, who irreversibly shrunk him to human size, close enough, a third of his size which came to be a little over 7' and 2". He was gone from the house before she was born. Giants lived twice as long as wizards, around 300 or so years, and he had been gone over thirty years when she arrived. He was giant non-grata at his home.

I also forgot to mention she came from a very wealthy family of bigots, where height was a must. Her brother's children were warriors and powerful wizards and witches, and the rumours were that her brother loved his wife to madness and was very rich. One of her brothers had shown her pictures of the family, and she found the children beautiful…but way too small.

Two of her six brothers defected by the time she was of marriageable age. They both wanted what their bother had and found giantess way too ugly. In their reasoning, they were still giants amongst the humans, and so would be their children, strangely how they all chose petite wives. And the three brothers lived happy lives, by choice.

Her parents worried over the familiar trend, had arranged a terrible marriage for her; she was to be wed to a troll of a giant. He sprouted hair out his nose, ears, and long silver hairs covered his face, legs, torso, fingers, just everywhere hair could. He'd appeared to be closely related to the Yeti, the snow man from the Himalayas. She thought they might be closely related. It did not matter that her parents told her he was a king amongst his people, and was a powerful magician.

The day before she was going to be sent to Tibet, hint, hint; when she found out his last name to be Yetimann, terror strucked her giant heart, and she decided that It was time to run. She had memorized the spells to make herself a little less than a third of her size, around 6' 8''. She could hold the spell for as long as she wished. Hopefully for the rest of her life, little did she know about herself, the fact was that she loved being a giantess, and she was on her way to destroy three lives; her husband's to be, her future child's and her very own.

It would have been better if she had married the king of the Yeti men. She would have lived in the lap of luxury, adored by her husband and surrounded with children who resembled her. She was not cut out the same cloth like her brothers who had tried both giantess and humans, and made an informed choice.

The first day as a human was at Edinburgh, that was a name of a city his brothers talked about, and where she Apparated. She had walked a few minutes and arrived to what appeared a drinking establishment. She read an announcement outside of a pub: "Needed, bar witch, she must have strong arms, big bosoms and a large bum. Weakling or shy witches need not to apply; pay to be determined, no bank holidays, must be able to work all weekends and every evening."

Hmm, it must be fate, the job sounded easy enough. It was probably carrying mugs to and forth. Strong arms, sure, she could lift several cows, and much more in the palm of her hand. Well, she could before she'd made herself smaller, it could not be that that she was much weaker. Again, she was deceiving herself; this would be the theme of her life.

By the way, she was indeed handsome, even by human standards. About the bosoms and bum, she was not quiet sure what they were, probably parts of her body. In respectable houses certain parts of the anatomy, anything under the robes, was never called a specific name. However, if they meant the front and back mounds, that must be it, they were male wizards, and males were all alike, there wasn't a problem there, she had been told they were fine. And so they were, when she had been reduced from 21 feet to a petite, delicate 6 foot 8 inches, her features had softened, and now she looked like an attractive Amazon, with a nice bosom and a large bum.

As for her robes, they would affect the wizards inside, to a state close to a heart attack. While giants might not have names for their bits, her attire was not modest. The silk robes gave her modicum of cover, and salaciously clung to her form. That was the intent, at least for the unmarried folk, to advertise their wares in order to attract their mate. No undergarments either, why wear what you don't need; their metabolism adapted to the ambient temperature, and clothes were worn to cover bits, and protect them a little. For the females, the purpose was to be a bit less available, but easy to fondle by your perspective hopefuls.

She went in, and the old pub owner, a wizard around 120 years old, gave her the job without being able to utter a complete sentence, more than a world here and there, "My, all, all, and so-so-so." She assumed he could not speak, and the job was hers, when he offered her an apron. He had never seen a witch in such state of disrobe, and her tits, goodness gracious, they looked like milk jugs.

She had been on her feet, the former spoiled giantess, for near five hours now, and she was not only bone tired but ready to marry the Tibetan giant. She was practicing the speech for her parents. The pub goers had not stopped ordering today. Everyone wanted a peek, an eyeful, they were sure to get when Fridwulfa bent to serve their beers.

She was happy with all the galleons they had tipped her, a feat considering they were Scots. They were not being generous, simple math, an expected future return on their investment; they all hoped to get inside her knickers later on; scratch that, she did not appear to be wearing any.

She was untying the apron, ready to quit, when Mr. Hagrid came in for his evening mug. It was lust at first sight, from Fridwulfa's part that was. I had forgotten to mention, Mr. Hagrid looked so ugly and awkward because he was 6' 10". Only trivial problems, whereas she was full figured, and flesh nicely covered her bones, he was a bag of bones. Not a problem, she could fatten him up, oh yes, she was ready for her first human. She would never make him gain an ounce, he was a big eater, and he just could not gain any weight.

For him was love at first sight, remember that he was unloved, and desperately seeking a spouse. They introduced each other, "Fridwulfa, the giantess, really." She smiled, and he did not hear the giant part.

"Mr. Hagrid at your service; if I may be so forward my dear lady, I will come out and just say it; I know it is a little soon, but will you be my wife?" He could not believe he had said such a thing. He'd felt something that was probably lust, the tightness on his trousers, and the wish to have her on his bed, were emotions he had never felt before in his life.

All , he was socially just a little too slow. However, he could not think about lust without marriage, it was disrespectful. He was brought to think you marry then you shag. If he wanted to shag her, he should ask her to get married, as simple as that.

"Yes, yes, and yes, I will be your wife, when, tonight?" It was her answer. This is how she had found a husband in less than a day, and her parents would not be able to give her to the monstrous giant from the Himalayas.

The rest is history, and not one with a happy ending. All was well, until Hagrid was around ten and would soon be going to Hogwarts. He was already twice his daddy's height, when one of her brothers finally found them. His first comment, besides of the small size of her human husband was about her son.

"Fridwulfa, the tallest giantess of all, the lover of tall giants, has saddled herself with a tiny half-giant for a son, a runt." At nearly 13' Hagrid was a midget in the giant's world.

The worlds, engraved on her hea3rt, came and hunted her daily. Slowly, thru the days, the months her affections for her husband dwindle, and soon she had stopped kissing and bedding her husband, the tall wizard that loved her with all of his heart. Before her brother's untimely visit, married-time came at least three times per day, but who was counting. Once early in the morning, you had to take advantage of a sleeping son; once at midday while the son was at school, or out with friends; and once before sleeping, you got it, after their son was put to bed. They loved their married-time, and love the pleasure that came from it. He bought a book on how to give pleasure to your witch, and they practiced all the suggestions at least several hundred times.

Mr. Hagrid suffered, he knew she was unhappy and did not know what to do; his heart was sick and wished her brother had never found her. She now made comments about how short he was. The irony of it all, his fellow wizards made fun of his height. He, not even once, had made despairing remarks about her, and had readily accepted he had married a real giant. For her, Mr. Hagrid had happily accepted the life of an outcast, and not once he had mentioned it. He had long known that her last name was not giantess, she was truly one. He had figured out when Hagrid was taller than him by the time he was five. At ten his son could pick him up as if he were a doll. It was hard on Mr. Hagrid but even worse on the boy, she no longer kissed and hugged her gentle son, and his father would not tell him why.

So the day Hagrid left for Hogwarts for his second year, she had made her decision. She found her old robe, put it on, and performed the reversing spell and pop she was gone. Forever and ever, she had Apparated out her human family's lives, without as much as a good bye. She left a broken wizard and a broken son. Mr. Hagrid's heart gave up in despair; he could not live without his beloved. He died in less than one year after she had gone.

 _ ***a/n The rest is one sad tale. So much for my promise for happy endings; halt, stop, please wait, dear reader, I see one extra paragraph. Mr. Hagrid is dead, so I am not sure how this can turn into a happy ending**_.

 _ **Happy ending after all**_

The happy ending came about, the day the giantess died. For several weeks now, she had been mourning over Mr. Hagrid, and the sorry giantess she had been. She still had their wedding picture, and during her life she often would pull it out and cry for hours. Nobody knew, but she had come back one year after he died. She was looking for him, and what she found was a grave, in a way she was relieved and left to try for a giant to make her happy. Or so she told herself about being relieved, she wasn't. She would miss their married time for the rest of her life. Giants were not gentle creatures, and did not treat their females with any kindness, caresses, kisses or such.

It was exactly two days after Hermione had visited Hagrid and had left with a broken heart. She went to her parent's muggle church, the one of her childhood. In there, she prayed for something to give hope to Hagrid. Although, she knew he was soon marrying Madame Maxine, Hermione wished for some kind of message to Hagrid so he would know that his mother had loved him. She promised that she would raise her children to be considerate and think of others with love and understanding. In that frame of mind, she left for the Ministry to see if she could find out, where Hagrid's mother was.

During that same morning, Hagrid's giantess mother, after abandoning three lovers, one beloved husband, and two children, was dying all alone, inside of a collapsed building. She realized, as many humans and giants, alike, do during those last minutes, how much she had loved her Mr. Hagrid. Nobody had ever made her laugh and be so happy. The married-bed was never again so intense, so loving or so very satisfying, once she had left her true love.

Her other sorrow was for her gentle Hagrid, such a good son, what had she done? Hiding it from her proud family, she had often disguised herself as a passerby, who happened to be walking by his hut. Not even once, she had failed to see her petite son being gentle with all kinds of creatures; he was after all Mr. Hagrid's son. More than once, she had wanted to run and tell him how much she had loved him, but was afraid he would reject her. She went at least once per month, to an old grave in a small Wizarding cemetery, and dropped a daisy, his favourite flower. He called her, "My sweet daisy, as beautiful as any perfect flower, my only love."

In her last seconds, or after, a dashing wizard appeared in front of her eyes. He wore the hat and robe of her Mr. Hagrid, and said, "My beautiful and beloved wife, I have been waiting for you for a while. I have a spot of nice tea and scones waiting for you at our cottage. Let me escort you." No recriminations, no questions, just a wizard with eyes full of love for his wife.

She looked at herself, the rubble was gone, and she was not longer a giantess, just a few inches shorter than her Mr. Hagrid. Her earthly pains forgotten, gone in a flash of time, "Yes, my love, lead ahead. Let us have some love and married-time while we wait for our son. Let's hope that Hagrid waits to come along in many, many years." He said pinching her beautiful bum, "I have calculated all the married-times we have missed and we have a lot to make up." And with that, she took the hand being offered to her, and they walked, stopping occasionally to exchange a sweet kiss.

Hagrid was petting Fluffy outside of his hut, just there yonder from where his parents had walked; a gently warm breeze mussed his hair; out of nowhere he felt small kisses, one on his forehead and each cheek, and a hand ran through his hair, just as when his parents used to love him before she had left. He heard a little whisper, it was her, "Rubeus, be a good little giant, and take a long while, so your parents can have their nice share of married-time."

His heart felt lighter, happier, "Fluffy, let's run and have a spot of tea with scones with Minerva, it feels like a homecoming day." For the first time in years, he felt his family was one again, forever.

Hermione left the ministry just a little sad. It seemed that Fridwulfa had disappeared a long time ago. She was walking all upset, _Poor Hagrid, I couldn't do much for him...When_ suddenly a breeze touched her, She lifted her face, and she saw in the distance a tall wizard and a very curvy and tall witch, they were holding hands, the sun was blinding her eyes, and when she could see again, they were gone. Hermione was wise beyond her years; someone had answered her prayers, and had a good feeling that Hagrid had also felt this. She could not wait to get home and get ready for Harry; she wanted some married-time with her love.

The end. Fin.

Note: JKR has so many sad stories; it makes me a little sad. I tried to make it as nice as possible, and I hope you all liked


End file.
